piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2005 Piston Cup Season
The 2005 Piston Cup is a Piston Cup Season. Also, president Cars 95 is completely free to edit this page. Racers Tow Cap 4 - Rusty Cornfuel Dale Earnhardt 8 - Dale Earnhardt Jr Nitroade 28 - Aiken Axler Mood Springs 33 - Chuck Armstrong Trunk Fresh 34 - Dirkson D'Agostino Shifty Drug 35 - Kevin Racingtire Tank Coat 36 - Eugene Carbureski View Zeen 39 - Ryan Shields Dinoco 43 - The King Easy Idle 51 - Ruby Oaks Leak Less 52 - Claude Scruggs Faux Wheel Drive 54 - Johnny Blamer Fiber Fuel 56 - Brush Curber Octane Gain 58 - Billy Oilchanger Vitoline 61 - James Cleanair Transberry Juice 63 - Lee Revkins RPM 64 - Winford Bradford Rutherford N20 Cola 68 - Manny Flywheel Gasprin 70 - Floyd Mulvihill (Rookie) Rev N Go 73 - Misti Motorkrass Sidewall Shine 74 - Slider Petrolski Vinyl Toupee 76 - Crusty Rotor Retread 79 - Haul Inngas Gask Its 80 - Sage VanDerSpin Shiny Wax 82 - Darren Leadfoot Revolting 84 - Davey Apex Apple Inc. 84 - Mac iCar HTB 86 - Chick Hicks Bumper Save 90 - Ponchy Wipeout Sputter Stop 92 - Murray Clutchburn Spare Mint 93 - Ernie Gearson Rust-Eze 95 - Lightning McQueen (Rookie) Tach O Mint 101 - Greg Candyman Lil Torquey Pistons 117 - Ralph Carlow Clutch Aid 121 - Kevin Shiftright No Stall 123 - Todd Marcus Race Winners # Nightdona 500 - Chick Hicks # Las Vegas 400 - Lightning McQueen # Texas 350 - Darren Leadfoot # Olympus 500 - TBA # Ben's Hot Sauce 350 - Greg Candyman # Palm Mile 300 - Dirkson D'Agostino # BnL 500 - The King # Vitoline 350 - Dale Earnhardt Jr # New York 400 - Lightning McQueen # Homestead 350 - Johnny Blamer # Clutch Aid/Cozsen 400 - The King # Mood Springs 400 - Chick Hicks # Nitroade 400 - Kevin Shiftright # N20 Cola 400 at Calladega - Murray Clutchburn # Michigan 400 - Ryan Shields # Los Angeles 500 - Claude Scruggs # Rev N Go 350 - Ponchy Wipeout # Brickyard 400 - The King # Mario Andretti 400 - Lightning McQueen # Gasprin 400 - Lightning McQueen # Copper Canyon 400 - Aiken Axler # Calladega 500 - Aiken Axler # Boston 350 - Ruby Oaks # Tow Cap 400 - Winford Bradford Rutherford # Leak Less 400 - Chick Hicks # Fei 400 - Todd Marcus # No Stall 350 - Ralph Carlow # Sputter Stop 400 - Sage VanDerSpin # Spare Mint 400 - Chick Hicks # Cartinsville 400 - Floyd Mulvihill # Pinkie and Spike 400 - Mac Icar # Sidewall Shine 350 - Slider Petrolski # Heartland 500 - Eugene Carbureski # Washington 350 - The King # Richmond 400 - Ernie Gearson # Dinoco 400 - Lightning McQueen, Chick Hicks and The King (Tie) # Los Angeles Tiebreaker Race - Chick Hicks Top 12 # Chick Hicks # Lightning McQueen # The King # Kevin Shiftright # Aiken Axler # Floyd Mulvihill # Crusty Rotor # Ralph Carlow # Murray Clutchburn # Johnny Blamer # Billy Oilchanger # Dale Earnhardt Jr Trivia * Chick Hicks wins his first cup, but he is booed severely for crashing out The King and attempting to crash out Lightning. * Rusty Cornfuel has his worst year in 2005. So bad he considered retiring by the end of the year but Tow Cap convinced him to stay for one more year in 2006. * Johnny Blamer finished FOUR RACES in 2005. The 2005 Pinkie and Spike 400, 2005 Calladega 500, 2005 Dinoco 400 and of course the historic 2005 Homestead 350 where he won. * Brush Curber's daughter sadly died on August 8th, two days after the 2005 Brickyard 400. * Johnny Blamer somehow finished 10th in the standings beating Billy Oilchanger and Dale Earnhardt Jr Category:Piston Cup Seasons